TF2, The school days
by pyrosharkman666
Summary: Scouts first day in middle school, but it isn't as easy as he thought. Dealing with bullies, mean teachers, and most importantly. Girls. Follow Luke as he braves through this tough time in middle school
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"I awoke with a beeping sound coming from my left. I lifted up the covers and reached for the desk, looking for the sound of the noise. I eventually gave up and covered my face with the pillow, groaning into it. My door flung open as I turned my head to look who was there. I screamed as my bed got assaulted with eight boys, all older than me. They tipped me off my bed, quickly running out of the room. I rubbed my head and slowly stood up. This was how everyday started, my brothers would run into my room, push me off, and then head down stairs for breakfast. I didn't even bother getting dressed, except for grabbing my pillow and blanket. I came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs, walking into my living room to my mom washing the dishes, her boyfriend's arm around her waist. He wore a red suit and red pant's, looking a little too fancy. He heard my steps and quickly turned around, smiling a charming smile "Ah! Good morning Luke! I was wondering when you would get up."He says with a smile, I didn't give him a look of kindness, or a look of disgust. I just stared, nodding and walking to the table to grab some food. I never really liked him. Ever since dad died, mom was so depressed until she met him in France. I sat down on the couch with my food, hardly touching it. I heard something outside, all my brothers ran out the door. Oh crap. I quickly grabbed by backpack, shouting a quick "Love you mom!" as I ran out the door onto the bus. It was my first day in Belfrend middle school. We drove across the bridge, opening my window to breathe the nice Boston air. We stopped to pick up some people, and I felt the seat next to me dent. I looked over to see a kid, her red hair past her shoulders. She looked at me and quietly said "Hi..." I lifted my hand up in a short wave. She smiled a bit and shifted to look at me, pushing her shorts down a bit. She started to talk to me, hoping to have a bit of a conversation "My name's ember, what's yours?" I sighed a bit, and looked at her. She was really pretty, and my face turned a slight red with that thought "Luke..." She smiled as the bus came to a stop at the school. I pulled out my sheet and looked at first period. She grinned at me "Want to walk to class? I have to." I smiled and nodded at her. We got off the bus and walked to class. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, here at this new school./p 


	2. Meeting the class

**A quick mention before the story: I accidently wrote weird on the first chapter, I'll try and write better this time. Oh! And I don't own any TF2 characters, just the names and teachers. I should stop talking. ENJOY!**

As we entered the school, my eyes went wide and my mind was blown. The walls were covered with artwork, boards, and names. Ember was grinning ear to ear when she saw the paintings.

People ran by me yelling to their friends and waving. I looked to my left and motioned Ember over to look at the boards. There we ton's of names on this, some were in blue letters, possibly yearbook.

I skimmed the names, stopping at a "Richard Mundy, Most wild." That's a weird thing to be voted for. Ember was busy looking at the girl sports teams, I smiled. I looked at the clock and tapped Ember's shoulder.

"Hey, we should get going, don't want to be late on the first day." I said. She looked at me and nodded, we ran off to class. I opened the door for Ember, hearing her giggle a bit at me.

We walked in and the teacher stopped talking. He smiled and clapped his hands together "Ah! You must be and . Please take a seat wherever you find a comfortable place."

We sat down in the back; I looked behind me, in front of me, and to my right. In front of me was a quite large kid almost looking like a shorter adult, a crew cut and broad shoulders.

To my right was a shorter kid, taller than me but not by much. He had nice hair and glasses, writing down everything the teacher said. Behind me was a kid about my size, maybe a bit taller.

He had black hair on the sides, the middle dyed white. He wore a nice looking suit, which reminded me of my mom's boyfriend. He wrote some things down, but his papers were filled with drawings.

To my left was a red haired girl, clad in red shorts and T-shirt. Was Ember, happy to have a sort of friend sit next to me in school. The teacher smiled again "Alright! Let's get down to the assignment. Everyone is required to write a small paper about themselves. Doesn't have to be long at all. Maybe a paragraph or two. You all have paper. So get started." He said as he sat down to his desk.

The large kid turned to me, seeing that he wasn't large from fat, but from muscle. He smiled at me and said "My name is Misha, what is yours leetle boy?" I blinked, not sure what to say.

He just smiled, waiting for an answer. I finally said "Luke, my names Luke. Nice to meet cha' Misha." He smiled as the nice looking kid to my right started talking to me.

"Hello, Luke vas it?" He says with a nice German accent. I smile and nod at him. He smiles a small smile "Have you ever seen a dove? I vant a dove, but I ave no idea vhere to catch one.."

He says getting lost in a train of thought, I grin sheepishly as a pencil pokes me in the back, I yipped and turn around to the fancy kid. He lets out a small chuckle as he writes something in his spiral.

I glare at him "Yo! What was that for?" I say in a small whisper yell. He grins "Seeing zee reaction to zee human when something sharp pokes him in ze back..." I blink and quickly turn around to look at Ember.

Not even realizing how long I talked, The bell rings for lunch. I smile broadly, happy to get out of the classroom. I head off with Ember to the lunch room, asking a teacher for directions.


End file.
